


Ghosting

by froggiesir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family Dynamics, Grief, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, angst with happy ending, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: Wilbur dies in a car crash and sbi and co deal with the grief. That is until ghostbur visits them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> I kept getting distracted during this and also I didn’t read over for any mistakes coz I’m lazy so sorry if this is like,,,awful

Things without Wilbur had been...rough. It’s been a month since he passed—which he did from a tragic accident—and the sleepy boys household tried to keep a smile everyday.

It was easier said than done.

For some of the family, the grief had struck immediately—Phil and Tubbo. But for the other half—Tommy and Techno—the grief had stalled into the funeral where they had a breakdown from realization. Two weeks after the funeral, they tried to remain as if things were normal. They tried to go on about normal everyday life. They tried to ignore the empty room at the end of the hall—anyone has yet to go inside, the empty chair right beside Techno, the silence—devoid of Wilbur playing guitar or the ukulele and cursing whenever he messed up too badly to play it off. The air wasn’t filled with annoyed and pointless arguing over which twin was the oldest or which one was the favourite. It was just...quiet. It wasn’t a good quiet like they had all wished for on loud, obnoxious days. It was an awful quiet, an almost painful quiet.

Techno got up from the table and as he left, he let his hand run across the chair that used to be Wilbur’s. Today had been an extra stressful day—he had gone into town to retrieve groceries for the first time since, well, you know, and everyone had been especially pitying that day and managed to rub even more salt in the wound. He had managed to keep his cool and he decided to take a nice hot bath to relax. He informed everyone to not bother him and that was that.

As he got into the bath—a year’s worth of tension rolled off of him. He hummed quietly and thought of his brother. He tried to remember the better things, the things that didn’t make him wanna sob. Like how on bad hair days, Wilbur would comb through his ridiculously long hair for hours until there wasn’t a single tangle at all. Or how when people made fun of him at school for being part pig, Wilbur would stand up for him and say how cool it was. That was the thing about Wilbur—he never once put Techno’s looks down when he was angry at him. He knew it was a weak spot for him. 

He was in these thoughts when he heard a soft whistling. He scrunched his brows and immediately called out, “Tubbo, be quiet” to which the boy responded, “I’m not doing anything!”. Techno was confused but he decided to not let it get the best of his happy mood. For all he knew, Tubbo and Tommy were just fooling around and messing with him. He relaxed once again, eyes closed, when he heard the whistling again. Techno looked around and that’s when his eyes caught sight of the mirror.

Tears flooded into his eyes. There, in the reflection, showed Wilbur. He was wearing the same outfit he had when he died, but now they weren’t ripped up and torn. Wilbur was standing—standing? Well, floating would be the proper term—beside the bath. Techno reached out beside him and he watched Wilbur take his hand in the reflection. He could feel it too—his hand got cold and he could feel the pressure of fingers around his own. Any other time Techno would tell himself he was just hopeful or dreaming—but it was so REAL, it felt so real. He watched Wilbur in the mirror as his tears trickled down his face. He simply smiled and waved with his empty hand. Techno waved back.

This felt like a miracle, like something Techno didn’t think he deserved but he would gladly take it anyway. “Wilbur” He whispered quietly. The man nodded in the reflection. “Can you speak?” The boy opened his mouth and only ghostly whistles came out. He shook his head. “Well...um...can you stay here? While I bring the others?” Wilbur nodded excitedly. Techno had no clue how long he’d been there. If it had been for a whole month? Well, that’s got to be lonely. Techno hurried to dry off and put on clothes, letting the bath drain before hurrying into the living room where the rest were sitting.

“Techno?” Phil’s voice was soft but confused and he put down the book he was reading. “What, did you see a spider or somethin’?” Tommy asked mischievously, nudging Tubbo. “Just come to the bathroom, I’ll sound like Tubbo if I explain it” Tubbo burrowed his eyes in confusion as Tommy bellowed with laughter. “I’m serious. All of you, come on” Techno marched back into the bathroom and waited for them to follow suit. Phil, Tubbo, and Techno stood in the bathroom while Tommy leaned against the door frame. “You know, if you saw a spider you could’ve just asked me to take it out instead of crowding us all in the bathroom” Tubbo said but Techno immediately shushed him.

He looked into the mirror to make sure Wilbur was still there and to his satisfaction, he was. “Look in the mirror”. “Oh, so you’re just gonna make us look at how ugly we are, great, okay” Tommy pushed through the group and looked into the mirror—angry face immediately softening. “Techno, what the fuck” He pressed against the mirror where Wilbur stood, then looked back to where he should be standing. Nothing. He turned to Techno. “What the fuck”. Techno smiled weakly and tears sprang back up to his eyes. “What is it?” Phil asked quietly, as if he wasn’t trying to intrude on the moment at hand. “It’s Will”.

Phil’s face dropped and he looked into the mirror as well. He wasn’t lying. Wilbur stood there and smiled. He walked up to Phil and hugged him softly, Phil gasped and tears ran down his face. “Wilbur is actually here?” Tubbo asked quietly with a smile forming on his face. “Yeah, he is. He can’t speak but he can whistle and I’m assuming he can’t materialize”.

“What if we teach him sign language?” Techno hadn’t even thought of that. It hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was just ready to face the fact that his brother would be around but just never able to speak. “Tommy, this is the only good idea you’ve ever had” A whistle was sounded in agreement. “Oi, what the fuck, man!”.

So that idea was set. Over the weeks the all learned how to sign and they talked to Wilbur everyday. The put a mirror in every room of the house so they could see Wilbur and talk somewhere other than the bathroom. Sometimes, he’d even materialize but it was only for a minute or so that he was able to—he said it was too tiring. Everything was kind of normal, of course they still had their moments where they cried and were upset—Wilbur was still dead for christ sakes. But it was easier. Much easier. Wilbur had his moments too. Being dead wasn’t easy, so the family didn’t get angry at him when he had his off days or days where he just sat in his room. They knew they were lucky, though. How many people could say their dead family member still lived with them? That they were still able to communicate? It was frustrating at times but at least they were able to speak to him, to see him.

They were willing to put up with whatever to keep Wilbur there. No matter how hard it got, how frustrating it felt, how grief stricken they’d get—They were still together. And there was beauty in that feeling.


End file.
